Una Noche Romantica (Amourshipping: Lemon)
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Despues de lograr sus sueños, de vivir aventuras juntos como pareja, de superar obstaculos gracias al amor que ambos se tienen, Ash y Serena se demostraran lo mucho que se aman, donde se uniran tanto en cuerpo como en alma formando uno solo con la persona que mas aman en esa noche tan especial para los 2. (Amourshipping)(Advertencia: Contenido Lemon)


**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un pequeño One Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime que es como el Amourshipping, ya que son una de mis parejas favoritas por lo cual espero que sea de su agrado esta pequeña historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Lemon:**

 **"Les recuerdo, esta historia es 100% lemon, por lo cual están advertidos, si eres menor de edad y te traumo, te lo advertí ahora si te gusto mucho la historia, espero te lo hayas disfrutado. XD"**

 **Ahora disfruten de la historia One Shot:**

* * *

 **Una Noche Maravillosa (Amourshipping)**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia, luego de la liga Pokemon en donde después de tanto esfuerzo y tantos caminos que recorrió, al fin el azabache logro su sueño de convertirse en maestro Pokemon al ganar sus dos títulos de campeón regional de Kanto y Kalos ante los ex campeones Lance (Aun campeón de Johto) y Diantha.

Después de coronarse campeón de la región, el azabache nunca pensó que aparte de ganar las ligas y sus títulos, también iba a ganar algo muy preciado y muy valioso para él, esa persona muy especial para el a la cual ama tanto y con la cual desea pasar toda su vida a su lado.

Ya que es cierto, siempre ha sido muy inmaduro con sus ex compañeras de viajes en donde él nunca se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ellas han tenido por él, ya que solo se interesaba por las batallas Pokemon y por su sueño de ser maestro pokemon.

Todo esto cambio en el azabache cuando se reencontró con una chica de cabellera larga de color miel, con sus hermosos ojos azules, la chica que tanto ama y con la que quiere pasar toda su vida a su lado.

Por otro lado, la peli miel también tenía esos hermosos sentimientos por su chico de cabellos azabache, el chico que le robo el corazón, ya que a pesar que en ocasiones tuvieron obstaculos ya sea con Miette como con Calem, ya que ellos habían tratado de separarlos, pero todos sus intentos por separarlos fueron en vano porque estos obstáculos en vez de separarlos, los unía más que nunca.

Después de muchos intentos separarlos, Calem y Miette se dieron cuenta que la felicidad y la union de la pareja era muy grande, por lo cual ambos se rindieron y solamente les desearon mucha suerte en su relación.

Es muy reconocible la personalidad del entrenador de Kanto con la oji azul de Kalos, ya que el actúa de forma muy diferente a como el actuó con otras de sus ex compañeras. Casi nunca discutían, solo hubo una ocasión donde ellos discutieron, pero minutos después, ambos se arrepintieron por la accion que tuvieron por lo cual ambos con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazaron convirtiendo ese momento en un momento muy especial al estar abrazados con la persona que man aman todavia ambos tenian lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo que en ese momento bajo la nieve, ambos poco a poco acercaran sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un hermoso beso lleno de amor siendo el primer beso se ambos y eso lo hace muy especial ya que ambos tubieron su primer beso con la persona que mas aman en el mundo.

Otro de los momentos especiales para la pareja, es esa noche tan maravillosa en donde en aquel centro pokemon, en aquella habitacion, sobre aquella cama ambos se demostraron cuanto se aman, donde se unieron en cuerpo y alma, esa noche donde ambos hicieron el amor.

Podemos ver como el azabache como la peli miel compartían un dulce beso, mientras ambos estaban abrazados sintiendo el calor del uno al otro.

¿?: Te amo mi príncipe – de susurraba con todo ese amor que le tenía.

¿?: Yo también te amo mi dulce Serena – dijo para después de verla a los ojos volverla a besar.

Serena: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca me quiero separar de ti – dijo la peli miel mientras seguía abrazada a él.

Ash: Yo igual nunca me voy a separar de ti, ya que eres mi luz y eres lo más valioso de mi – le susurro con dulsura a su novia mientras volvia a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Algunos minutos despues el azabache llevaba a la peli miel cargada hasta llegar a su habitacion.

Una vez ambos entraron en aquella habitacion, el entrenador de cabellos azabache recostro a la peli miel en cima de la cama sin romper aquel beso mientras el se recostaba encima de ella.

Mientras se besaban, ella tenía cruzadas sus piernas a las caderas del azabache mientras abrazaba su cuello.

Algunos minutos después, se separaron de aquel beso, donde poco a poco Serena le quito su camisa a su chico dejando su torso desnudo donde se le podían admirar sus cuadros bien y musculos bien formados mientras el azabache le quito su blusa y su sostén permitiéndole admirar esos pechos que los tenia algo grandes pero bien formados.

Ash poco a poco fue besando el cuello de su amada mientras bajaba hasta sus pechos donde el disfrutaba mucho de los pechos que tanto de gustaban ya que los estaba acariciando y los besaba.

La oji azul gemia del placer mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amado azabache.

Serena: Ahhhhhhh – gemia al sentir ese placer que tanto anhela.

Ash: No sabes cómo me gustan mucho, son muy suaves al igual como tu mi princesa – dijo tiernamente mientras dejaba de besar los pechos de su amada para volverla a besar en los labios.

Ambos siguieron otros minutos más en aquel tierno acto hasta que ambos cambiaron de posiciones quedando el azabace acostado mientras Serena le quitaba sus pantalones y sus boxeres mostrando su miembro que lo tenia erecto.

La peli miel se ruborizo y se sonrojo al ver el tamaño del pene de su amado.

Serena: Wooow Ashi, sí que estas muy emocionado por mí – suspiro muy sonrojada agarrando con una mano el pene del mostaza para empezar a masturbarlo.

Por otra parte, Ash empezó a gemir ya que sentía un gran placer unico que lo rodeaba, ya que el disfrutaba mucho su momento, más que un momento, una noche muy especial que disfrutaba al lado de la persona que mas ama en el mundo donde ambos se estaban demostrándose su amor.

Ash: Ahhhhhhh – gruñia al sentir ese placer rodeándolo

Serena: Parece que estas muy excitado – decía con una sonrisa muy picara – Pero dime Ashi, realmente que es lo que sientes por mí, sientes deseos por tenerme en la cama, sientes amor hacia mi o solamente un pequeño amor platónico, dime con toda sinceridad, que sientes por mi realmente – lo complacia con un tono seductor.

Ash: Ahhhhhhh, Sere…YO TE AMO…Ahhhhhhh – le confeso con toda la sinceridad mientras guñia del placer.

Serena: Eso es lo que queria escuchar, mi príncipe, ahora prepárate porque viene lo mejor – dijo mientras dejaba de masturbarlo.

La peli miel poco a poco metia el mientro de su amado a su boca haciendo que el azabache sintiera un placer que nunca habia sentido.

Ash: Ahhhh…No…Pares…Ahhh…Sere…Na…Esto…Se…AHHH…Sien…Te…Muy…Ahhh..Bien – gruñía del placer al sentir el tratamiento que su amada peli miel le daba

Unos minutos despues la oji azul seguia chupando y saboreando el miembro de su amado azabache hasta que el ya estaba llegando a su climax.

Ash: Serenaaa Ya No Aguanto Mas, Creo Que Me Voy A Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gruñia del placer mientras se venía en la boca de su amada.

La peli miel saboreaba mucho el semen del azabache, ya que para ella era como un exquisito manjar.

Serena Pensando: Que rico sabe, quiero más, dame de comer mi Ashi – pensaba mientras se sonrojaba más cuando saboreaba tanto la parte intima de su novio como el sabor de su semen.

Una vez la oji azul le dejo limpio su miembro a su chico, se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Segundos después se separaron mientras ambos cambiaron de posiciones quedando la peli miel acostada.

Una vez hecho esto el azabache poco a poco fue besando a la peli miel desde el cuello hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba su falda. Ash no aguanto mas y le quito a Serena tanto su falda, como sus medias y su ropa interior quien noto que la peli miel los tenia mojados.

Despues de esta accion por parte del azabache, el procedio a devolverle el favor a Serena complaciendola con su boca en su parte intima.

Serena: AHHHHHHH SI MI AMOR, MAS, MAS, NO PARES, SIGUE, ME VUELVES LOCA AHHHHH – gemia del placer mientras el azabache con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos.

Algunos minutos después Serena ya no resistía mas por lo que era una señal para venirse.

Serena: AASHHHH YA NO AGUANTO MAS ME VOY A VENIR, POR FAVOR NO PARES, ESTOY A PUN… AHHHHHHHHHHH SIIIIII TE AMO ASH KETCHUMMMM – gritaba del placer mientras se venía en la boca de su amado donde este también disfrutaba mucho de los dulces líquidos de su amada.

Pasaron algunos segundos despues que Ash se bebiera los liquidos de la peli miel, volvio a unir sus labios con su amada. Ambos sabian que era momento de formar uno solo.

La peli miel tenia un poco de miedo perder su virginidad ya que solo imaginar el dolor que se iba a sentir le daba un poco de miedo pero luego reflexiono que iba a ser uno solo y le iba a entregar su virginidad a su amado por lo cual dejo su cobardia a un lado para luego corresponderle al azabache.

Ash antes de embestir a su amada, le lubrico un poco su parte con un lubricante que tenia en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalon, ya que en eso estaba a punto de ponerse un preservativo en su pene hasta que la peli miel lo detuvo.

Serena: Mi amor, yo no quiero que uses preservativo, yo quiero sentirte, quiero que me llenes de tu escencia, quiero sentir tu semen dentro de mi interior - dijo con algo una mirada seductora ante su novio

Ash: Estas segura Serena que quieres hacer esto, recuerda que puedes llegar a quedar embarazada – le pregunto a su novia antes de empezarla a embestir

Serena: Si mi cielo, estoy segura, ya que es lo que tanto he esperado, hacer el amor contigo, con el chico que tanto amo con todo mi corazón y si llego a quedar embaraza, seria la persona mas feliz al tener un hijo con la persona que tanto amo – dijo muy decidida

El azabache al verificar que la peli miel también quería hacerlo, empezo a frotar su pene en la vagina de la peli miel para que despues poco a poco ir introduciendo su pene dentro de la vagina de la peli miel para que ella se acostumbre a su tamaño.

El azabache se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que votaba la peli miel al perder su virginidad, ya que ese dolor la atormentaba por lo cual decidió abrazarla y besarla para que poco a poco el dolor desapareciera.

Segundos despues de que el dolor depasareciera, tanto el azabache como la peli miel sintieron el mejor placer de su vida al sentirse el uno al otro, ya que era algo que ambos disfrutaban bastante.

Cada embestida que le daba el azabache a la peli miel significa la union que ambos tenian, ya que cada vez eran mas unidos.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde el azabache la seguía embistiendo mientras el chupaba los pechos de la peli miel ya que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello y con sus piernas su cintura con la intensión que no se separara de ella para que continuara con lo suyo, aunque el también no se quería separar de ella.

En los alrededores de aquella habitación solo se podía apreciar el sonido de los gemidos placenteros de la peli miel, los gruñidos del azabache, el rechinido de la cama y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con cada embestida que el azabache le daba a la peli miel.

Serena: AHHHH ASHHHHH NO PARES, QUIERO MASSS AHHHH DE AHHHHHHH TIII AHHHHH – gemía al sentir el placer que su amado de daba.

Ash: AHHHHHH SIIII SERENA AHHHH ESTO SE SIENTE AHHHHHH MUY AHHHHHHH BIEN AHHHHH NO ME QUIERO AHHHHHH SEPARAR AHHHHH DE AHHHHH TIIII – gruñía embistiendola mientras unia nuevamente sus labios con los de ella.

Haci pasaron un buen rato en donde cambiaban de posiciones, en donde Serena en 4 patas era embestida por Ash, donde ella lo cabalgaba, donde ella lo montaba dándole la espalda y muchas poses que ambos estaban experimentaron que significan mucho para ellos hasta cuando están sintiendo llegar a su clímax, ambos volvieron a formar la pose del misionero con la cual empezaron su tierno acto de amor para haci poder venirse al mismo tiempo.

Serena: ASHHHHHHH YA NO AGUANTO MAS AHHHHH SIENTO QUE ME VOY A AHHHHHHH – no pudo terminar su frase debido a que el azabache la beso para de esta manera poder contenerse un poco mas.

Ash: AHHHH YO TAMBIEN SERE AHHHHH NO AGUANTO MAS AHHHHH SIENTO QUE ME VOY A VENIRRRRRR – gruñía mientras agarraba con muchas fuerzas la saba de la cama mientras la peli miel abrazaba con sus piernas su cintura para haci poder sentirlo mejo.

Serena: HAGAMOSLO JUNTOS ASHHHHHHH – gemia mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello mientras ella unia sus labios con los del azabache.

Ash: SERENAAAAAAA – gruñía sin dejar de embestirla

Serena: ASHHHHHHHHH – gemia mientras lo miraba a su rostro

Ash-Serena: TE AMOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritaron del placer ya que con una embestida más se vinieron haciendo que el azabache eyaculara llenando de su semen el utero de la chica mientras ella se vino mientras llenaba su utero con sus liquidos uniendo de esta manera sus liquidos con el semen de azabache.

Para Ash esta accion fue espectacular, ya que nunca imagino terminar en una situacion como esta con alguna chica, mas si es aquella a la que ama mucho.

Una vez terminaron de venirse, ambos cayeron rendidos sin energías por lo cual se volvieron a besar durante algunos segundos.

Después de algunos minutos cuando el azabache retira su pene de la vagina de su amada, al momento de retirarlo, observa como el utero de su amada estaba chorrando mucho de su semen y sus liquidos ya que ambos se habian venido bastante. La peli miel también se dio cuenta de esto, pero en vez de enfadarse, le dio mucha alegría, ya que fue con el chico que ama con todo su corazón.

Serena: Vaya Ash, sí que te venistes bastante – dijo mientras se recostaba al lado del azabache.

Ash: Perdóname, pero no pude contenerme – dijo mientras se disculpaba con su novia

Serena: Y porque me tendría que disculpar contigo, si no molesto para nada, sino que me gustó mucho, ya que nos une más como pareja – dijo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su amor.

Ash: No sabes lo feliz que me hace estar a tu lado – dijo mirando a la cara a su amada – Te amo Serena – dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su amada

Serena: Yo también te amo mi príncipe – dijo mientras besaba sus labios

Ash: Yo más mi princesa, mi hermosa Reina De Kalos – dijo mientras la besaba.

Serena: Nunca me voy a separar de ti mi amor – susurro mientras se dormía recostada en el pecho de su amado.

Ash: Gracias Arceus por ponerme en mi camino a la chica que más amo y sé que en 9 nueves nos darás una bendición – agradeció al Dios Pokemon mientras besaba en la frente a su amada.

Pasaron algunos segundos donde también le gano el sueño en donde decidió dormirse abrazando a su princesa, donde ambos estaban desnudos cubiertos por una sabana que los calentaba después de una noche maravillosa en donde se demostraron su amor y que ambos están conscientes que en 9 meses va a ver un nuevo miembro de la familia, pero eso será en otra historia.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, prometo hacer mas historias sobre mi pareja favorita del amourshipping y bueno sin nada mas que decir nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


End file.
